thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Smile Dog
Smile Dog is a supernatural entity which was the focus of the story Smile.jpg - which grew into an internet meme in a similar manner to BEN, Sonic.exe, Jeff the Killer, Herobrine and a lot more. History Origins Smile Dog wasn't a normal husky in the beginning. He was born with a smile on his face, and due to that, his owners acted like he never existed and treated him poorly. Until a few days after Smile Dog's 1st birthday, he was angry and wanted food, so his owners they kicked him out and left him to starve and die. Smile Dog was revived by Herobrine four years later in late 2011, deciding to have him kill people across the internet and act as his first animal minion. After his resurrection, Smile Dog gained personality and voice, and was sent him on a mission to kill his owners, he used the internet to find where they had moved to and killed both of them in their sleep. Smile Dog liked the idea of using the internet to kill people, he started using the internet to find his own victims The Creepypasta When the photograph is viewed by an individual, the victim will be plagued by tormenting and traumatizing nightmares. These dreams will always feature of the Smile Dog. In it, the victim will usually ask what it wants. To which it replies with it's famous line "Spread the word". What he means by this is that he's asking (or, to put it bluntly, blackmailing) that they attach the file and send it to other people. Deleting or simply not viewing the picture will result in the same thing. If Smile Dog's wish is not granted after three days, the picture will mutate and deform, depicting a much more disturbing and demonic form of Smile Dog. Thus, amplifying his already terrifying powers to a demonic new level. And worsening the nightmares of his victims just as much, and if it goes on for long enough the victim will commit suicide, or Smile Dog will kill them. Relationships Herobrine Herobrine was responsible for reviving Smile Dog after his owners left him to die, they don't interact a lot since Smile Dog is now under the care of Jeff. The Creepypastas Smile Dog is considered to be the family pet out of the entire Creepypasta crew, however he likes to spend his time with The Rake and the Seed Eater as they are also considered pets. Physical Description Before he was a killer, his fur was black and white, like a husky. After his revival, he was gifted his demonic form by Herobrine. His fur is crimson red, and his eyes are able to glow before he attacks his victims. Personality Smile Dog is an opportunistic, persistent, treacherous monster with a sadistic streak. His total depravity for human life only fuels his already sadistic appetites and disgustingly psychotic nature. Although, however, he is extremely patient with his victims and allows them to contemplate their choices and whether or not they will submit to him, giving them a chance to either surrender or end their lives themselves. Smile Dog's manipulative and deceptive nature only makes him more dangerous and ferocious, as he is able to convince his victims to submitting to him and following his orders carefully unless they disobey him. Weapons Smile Dog usually uses the internet to torment his victims, however when he comes into the real world he uses his sharp claws and teeth. Theme Song "Lion" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWLwsnNIPQc Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08jF9y-sZkQ Quotes "Rile-Dile-Doo!" Gallery smileoriginal.jpg|The original Smile Dog photo. demonsmile.jpg|Smile Dog's demonic form. Trivia *Smile Dog's real life creator is unknown. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Tragic